of gangs and royals
by D.S. Ramsey
Summary: AU What if Noin wasn’t Zech’s best friend since they were little, what if Noin was from a fallen country, what if she had a little sister, what if she was the leader of a gang?
1. just another day

Disclaimer – I don't own the gundam characters, I do own Darcy and Ramses.

Authors note – this is a rewrite, hopefully for the better.

A/U alternate universe.

Just another Day

Dream

Gunshots reign out all around, screams come from all over the city, buildings crumble, soldiers march, and on top of all this a little girl cries for her parents. All is black and white, with the exception of one person, one young woman standing aside, apart from it all, watching. Watching as the little girl and her baby sister witness the deaths of their parents and younger siblings, watching as the soldiers march by, watching as the older of the two makes a vow, a promise, saying, "I'll always protect you Darcy."

End of dream

As the dream fades, I open my eyes, and look around my room; I smile lightly, and say quietly to myself, "I always have protected you Darcy.."

I groan loudly as I roll out of bed, and wince in pain when my muscles protest such movement. Moving around my darkened room, I search for my clothes. I find my belt, when I trip over it, but luckily I don't hit the floor, I hit the wall instead. Swearing under my breath, I shuffle across the room to open my blinds, when I stub my toes on my boots, that were hiding under a lot of soft looking clothes, I curse, but I've made it to the blinds, a flood of light enters the room and I can see! ... See the filth that is my room of course, I've been meaning to clean it for a while now but I just haven't had the time. I finish the hunt for clothes, and am now wearing a full set of black underwear, a blue tank top, my studded belt, my black pants, and my army boots.

I run my hands through my short dark spiky hair, as I make my way to my bedroom door, I turn and pause to look at my mess, I briefly think that maybe I shouldn't sleep nude, and then whisper to the mess, "maybe tomorrow." I step into the hall and close my door.

I take a deep breath and let it out slowly, I never know what the day will bring, I vowed to keep my little sister safe but along the way we've met lots of people who need looking after too. So I've been there for them, I'm the older sister to all of them, and I never know when we're going to find another kid with a problem life. I walk to the end of the catwalk and go down the stairs, quietly, because I don't want to wake the little monsters sleeping in our pseudo living room.

I make my way to the medical room, it's sort of like my office, I go in and turn on the desk lamp, and I grab the chart off the side table as I close the door and start making the schedule for today. Something always needs to be done around here, laundry to do, food to buy, and outside jobs to do, taking care of so many doesn't come cheap, even though we do get discounts at some places.

It's just another day in paradise.

Duo Misfit


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As I sit in my mostly darkened office, I start to ponder about things.

This entire country has the most bizarre logic that I think ever seen; I've seen some very ridiculous things in my life. The country I currently live is Sanq I wasn't born to it, but it's one of the only places that have felt like home to me.

The major thing you have to know about Sanq is that it's ruled by the most ideal logic people that, I'm sure, have ever existed. The Peacecrafts. Their laws are all about being non-violent, peaceful towards each other; it's an entirely neutral country. Which of course a fantastic idea, I personally wish all countries were like this, however it's one thing to say to people to not be violent, and behaving that way is very good, people should always practice what they preach. Although living here for going on two years, I have never once seen the balls to back up those laws; the police force is almost entirely non-existent. I know I've called them, false alarm of course, but still I waited for an hour waiting them to show up, and they never did, and the call wasn't something paltry either, it was 'Oh my god he's killing her!' type call. Due to the severe lacking of police I've taken up the roll of protector to everyone in the city… and that's no small amount, but someone has to help, and luckily I don't do this all alone. I have my friends, people who were in similar situations when I first met them.

We do a lot for this city; we have to since the upper class is so ignorant of what happens amongst the lower class. We set up programs, twelve steps, and all that jazz. We also have a three strike policy, in regards to parents beating their children, I don't dick around, if you can't get your act together and take care of your kid. Then I take them away, so far I haven't had to do that more than twice.

A knock on the medi-door takes my thoughts away from my rambling non-sense. I look toward the door, standing there, is Darcy, my younger sister, younger not little, she's been through too much to be called little.

"You ready Luca?" she asks with a smile playing about her mouth. "Yeah," I state and stand up, grabbing the clip board and heading for the door, "let's get the meeting of the Eld over so the little ones can eat us out of house and home."

The Eld, its what we're called by almost everyone who knows us. The little ones started to call us that instead of elders, it suits us though we're far from the age usually reserved for elders. I think that the work of the Eld is known throughout most of the city, which I think is a good thing, because I do have the balls to enforce those laws, even though how I enforce them really isn't abiding by them. My excuse is that I'm not Sanq born, and I have no problem breaking your legs for you.

"Good morning children," I say as I walk into the pseudo kitchen, I say pseudo since the building in which we live is an old converted warehouse that was donated to us by a saint in my opinion.

A spattering of greetings replies back to me, I go over the scheduling with them, and as per usual it's a grueling day ahead of them, and yet I get not a single grumble from any of them, they do make me proud.

"Alright, so that's it, meeting adjourned, oh and I need your work schedules by Wednesday." I grab my clipboard and flip some pages while walking out of the room, I know there's a bill I had to pay.

"Luca!" a voice shouts out over the noise that had just erupted throughout the warehouse, as one of the Eld had hit the alarm to wake up all the little ones. I turn and see Ramses jog over to me. She catches up and we walk to my office, Sally shouldn't need the medical room for a little while so we shouldn't be interrupted. As I could tell she wanted this conversation private. She precedes me into the room, "what's on your mind Ram?" I ask.

She paces about a little, then walks behind my desk and sits in my chair; I walk forward and sit down on the other side, giving her time to collect her thoughts.

"You know my program right? The gay/lesbian support group." She pauses waiting for conformation from me; she's been running that program for over a year, because no one was really there for her when she came out, and she had several very bad experiences. I nod my affirmative. "Well, there's this boy who's been coming, a very handsome, blonde haired kid, he comes but never says anything usually they give a name, even if its fake, he won't and after every meeting he's gone so fast that I can't talk to him one on one." She frowns, "I have a bad feeling like he really needs help, but…" she let's out a frustrated growl, and puts her head in her hands, grabbing her hair, she has it in the Mohawk style but rarely has it stand up.

"I can't help him. He won't let me help. I even tried to get Trowa to help, but you should see how fast this kid can move. He moves like a cat, or something." She shakes her head, not very pleased with her analogy.

"Alright, so … do you want me to hang outside the doors waiting for him after the next meeting?" I ask.

Ram nods slowly, "We can't scare him off…" I nod.

Duo Misfit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three.

I hang outside the door, to the communal room as its known, it has two entrances on inside one outside, and lucky me I got to stand outside in the rain today, for the last twenty minutes.

The door slides open and Ram's voice floats out, she doing her 'well it was a good meeting, see you next week' speech, after a pause the handsome blonde boy steps out. He sighs deeply, and steps out into the rain. I give him the once over, Ram only told me he was handsome, she never told me he was upper class, the quality of his clothes screamed it.

"Taking off so soon?" I ask mildly, I don't want to scare him off. Unfortunately he scares easy; he spins to look at me, eyes wide. I don't move I stay standing against the wall; I just raise my eyebrow, and give him my patient look. It could make a physco killer squirm.

"I …I have to go, I'm expected somewhere" he stutters out, but makes no movement to leave he just stands there staring at my beat up old boots. This kind of behavior, is a tell tale sign of having a controlling parent. This usually in turn causes the child to have some kind of emotional problem, mostly depression.

I clear my throat, he looks up to my face, but he doesn't make eye contact, his eyes flit about my face, "well," I say as I lean forward off the wall and approach him, when I draw up next to him I drop my left arm around him, "I think you can hold off your appointment for a little while as you have an over due meeting to get too."

At that statement he tried to move away to look at me, panic rolled out of him, he gaped for a moment before asking who it was with. I smiled at him, and advised him it was with me, and Ram. He calmed a little at that but the tension didn't leave his smaller frame.

I drew him back into the communal room, Ram was tiding up the area, I took off my coat and closed the sliding door, the inside entrance was already closed. I lead the boy over to the cozy, as we called the plush couch and chairs that stood in the corner of the room. He sat down, in his damp coat and gaped at us as we moved in non threatening positions, I sat in one of the chairs by the inside door, and Ram plopped down on the couch next to him, she looked completely relaxed like nothing was up. I just had a general patient look on my face.

He glanced nervously between us, he licked his lips, "did I do something wrong?" he blurted out.

My look sharpened for a moment and then it went blank, Ram knew what that meant. I was pissed off, she gave me a look of her own, silently telling me to calm down, this kids first question shouldn't have been if he did something wrong. It should've been 'oh what's this meeting about' or 'when I first came they said it was a non commitment thing', as I silently went through things in my head that would cause this behavior. Ram started talking.

"You haven't done anything wrong," she said with a sigh. He focused his attention on Ram but glanced at me every so often. "You've been coming here for a well about a month and a half, and you never stay and talk with anyone, you bolt, no one here knows your name, fake or real." She took a deep breath, "I'm worried. Usually when someone comes they stay and talk to some of the others, or ask me questions, want private counseling, something. I don't know what kind of help you need," she looks right into his blue eyes, pinning him with her stare, "but whatever's bothering you is getting worse. Our job is to help, don't be scared of asking. And you don't have to say anything, just think about what I said, we'll be here for you anytime you need to talk. Okay?"

Ram says.

He nods, tears shining in his eyes. He stands up, and walks to the outer door, he pauses, and says in his quite soft spoken voice, "my names Quatre." The door rolls open then shut and he's gone.

Duo Misfit


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

three'o'four am.

It's a good thing I have trouble sleeping sometimes or Quatre would've been standing outside for quite a while. I had gone outside to have a drink; it's from my own flask, the only thing I've boughten for myself in the last few years. No one really knows that, which is how I like it.

I saw him standing near the alleyway entrance staring at the building, he didn't seem to notice my approach, and I reached out and put my hand on his shoulder. He just blinked and his eyes refocused on me, they swam with unshed tears. I pulled him into a hug, and then lead him into the building.

I by passed going into my office, chances are pretty good he'd be really uncomfortable there. I took him into the communal room and lead him to the cozy. The moment I sat down he started to cry. I rubbed his back, letting him cry out all that he's been holding in for so long. When his sobs quite down to hiccups, I ask him to tell me what's been going on.

Quatre lets out a shuttering breath, wipes the tears off his face with a sleeve. "I came out to my family and friends seven almost eight months ago, my friends are great about it, and to them I haven't changed at all. But to my family… I'm the only boy, I have lots of sisters… and my father is determined to have his only son married to some girl who has good connections."

He sighs at this, "my mother ignores almost anything about this, but my dad… he sets me up to go out with all these girls, he said I'm just shy, he'd help me passed it, a few months ago, he set me up with a really nice pretty girl named Claire, at the end of the date I told her why I wouldn't date her again. She didn't believe me. I didn't know it until later but she has very low self esteem. After our date she shaved her head, ripped up all her dresses. Her parents put her in an institution, she's medicated most of the time." Tears fall silently down his face, "he has no right setting me up, with girls, so when I found out what happened to Claire, I yelled at him, screamed, raged at him, his attitude didn't change at all. I just went on another date today… I can't do it anymore. I can't live with him its suffocating…."

I cleared my throat, well that did explain a lot. "Alright, so no worries Cat," I nod my head at him, "tomorrow we'll go get your stuff, you're moving in here. We'll work you hard; no one gets an entirely free ride. Sleep here for the night I'll wake you in the morning." I lay him down on the couch grab a blanket from the shelf and cover him up. I lean down and kiss his forehead, as I do with all the others. "My names Luca Noin." I walk to the inner door and roll it closed.

I lean against the door thinking how I'm going to pull off taking him, an upper class boy from his parents. Its easy with everyone else, the wouldn't dare try to stop me, I have a strange reputation for being tough, rumors fly all over about what I did for work before coming to Sanq. I one I find the funniest is that I used to be an assassin.

I wander out of the warehouse for that drink I need it now more than I did before. Half an hour later I go back inside, and head for my office, I sit at my desk, feet up, head resting against the back wall no closer to a plan about how I'm going to do this that I was before the drink.

Knocking on the medi-door, pulled me from a half sleep that I was in, "yeah?" I say my voice all ruff, from thirst and lack of sleep.

Ramses opens the door, and walks in. She gives me a once over, wondering what happened. "Quatre, is sleeping in the cozy, but I guess you already know that." She states with her brows raised.

I nod; "I found him outside last night," I then explained what happened, what he had told me. And also about the fact that I was positive that he was upper class.

"Noin, we don't do the upper class, no one from the lower class will second guess you, if you try to take him away they probably arrest you." Ram said. "How in the name of hell are you going to get him out of there?"

I smile, and stand up. "Balls and sass."

Duo Misfit.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

It was still early when Ram woke me. I went upstairs to change and tidy myself up, splashing water on my face I looked up into the mirror, and stared at my refection. To most people I seem fearless, hell, I've gotten medals for being fearless, but that is far from the truth half the time I'm scared shitless. I worry about a lot of things, so much I have ulcers, insomnia, and a slight drinking problem, and it's not so much of a problem as a dirty little secret.

I shook myself and went and got changed. As I stumble around my room, I tidy it up a bit, finally. I left my bedroom, walked down the catwalk, and preceded down the stairs, and headed to the communal room, I rolled the door open and peered in, and he was still asleep. He looked very comfortable sleeping there; I walked toward him and crouched next to the couch.

"Cat?" I say softly, "come on boy time to get up."

He groans, "What?" he blinks owlishly up at me. I grab him by the arm and heave him upright. He makes an unhappy sound. "Don't you forget anything?" he mutters to me.

I smile at him, and give my head a shake, "not even my birth." I reply back to him and pull him to his feet. His nice clothes are horribly wrinkled.

The door rolls open and Ram walks in bearing clothes, lower class, beat up, hole-filled clothes, she walked over and handed them to cat. He smiled at her and thanked her, and in that simple exchange I had made my final decision about him, at first I wasn't sure I would help him, his being upper class it could've caused so many problems, but after that, his sincere thank you for a pile of ragged clothing, I was determined nothing was going to stop me from helping this polite young man.

As the meeting of the Eld got underway, I introduced Quatre, as Cat, to everyone, and I explained to them that he was upper class, I didn't mention my plans just that he was in fact upper class, so they fully understood the seriousness of the situation and they understood that I wouldn't be swayed from helping him, also so Cat wouldn't understand the seriousness of the situation. He didn't need to know what we were putting on the line to help him; he didn't need that weighing on him.

I went over the schedule, doling out the responsibilities to them, watching from the corner of my eye as Cats eyes grew big as the list for each were getting longer. With that I nodded to them and Heero walked over and hit the big red button a loud buzzing was heard, then voices as all the kids got up, making beds, talking, and of course squabbling.

I pointedly looked at Cat then walked out of the kitchen, and to my office, he gave a quick look around and followed me.

By the time he got to the office I was already seated behind my desk waiting for him, I was glancing down at my own list of things to do today, thinking that I should hire a maid to clean my room as it seems that I'll never get the time to in this life.

He had closed the door and sat in front of my desk, he swallowed nervously. I looked up from my lists, quite suddenly and he gave a little jump. My face went blank for a second; I was seething inside that someone could make him so uncomfortable around people that he would jump at sudden movements. "There's a form I need you to go over and sign." I stated calmly.

"Form?" he looks concerned.

I nod, "its just house rules, the types of behavior that's not acceptable, things that have to be done, by you while you live here, keep going to the support meetings and the like," I sighed, "read." I said. Then turned back to my papers, his focus went to the forms in front of him and he read through them quietly, until he reached the part that everyone sputters at.

"Nine o'clock curfew and a no dating policy," he sputters out, "this is more strict than living at home." He muttered.

I look at him and smile, "I run a tight ship, I've learned from past experiences that the less information I know the more problems that arise, if you want to date someone, that's fine, but I have to meet them, me and one other of your choosing." I pause for a moment, watching him weigh what I said before I continued, "the curfew is set, and that's almost non-negotiable. Unless you have a job that goes late and then we discuss it. Asides from that everything there is pretty straight forward."

He nodded at that. "Any questions?" I asked he shook his head no.

I pulled the forms from his hand and flipped to the last page, and handed it back, I tapped the page at the bottom, "Sign." I stated simply, and he did.

'Quatre R. Winner' it read. Winner. Just great, not only was this kid upper class, his father was a multi millionaire, he owned a dozen companies and was good friends with the Peacecrafts. Just fucking fantastic.

Even though his family now throws a big problem into a already rocky situation, I just nod when I read his name as if it's not a problem. Not letting anything show on my face, and keeping my cool is something I learned very quickly in life.

"So first order of business is to get you somewhat settled in, I realize that you don't have any of your stuff, but I'd like to clear a space for you, so you have something here that's yours." I spoke softly to him, while considering what I was going to do when the time came to speak to his parents.

"Are you worried?" he tilts his head and looks at me closely.

"No, I just want to make sure I word everything correctly," I stated off-handedly, "also I have an errand to run for one of the others, I have to speak to them before we go so," I said and stood up. "Let's get going."

As we walk out of my office I grab the first person that walks by; which just happened to be Darcy. I swing her around and drop my arm around her shoulders, "this is my younger sister, Darcy, and she'll find a place for you." I speak quickly, so she gets the hint.

She reaches out and grabs his arm, and loops it through her own, "First I think you should have a tour of the place, and then we can pick out a proper abode for you." She says with a smile, Cat smiled back.

He turned slightly to me, "see you in a bit." Then Darcy drags him off to the far end of the warehouse, I turn around scanning the immediate area for Trowa, he's probably the person who knows me the best, not just the mask I wear. And right now I need his opinion and advice.

As I complete my turn I find him standing leaning against the wall beside my office door, cup of coffee, that's strong enough to melt gundanium, in hand, looking at me, giving me a patient look of his own. I walk into my office and collapse into my seat. Trowa walked in and closed the door.

"So we're going to keep him then," he states mildly.

I nod and mutter, "And possibly end up in jail for the attempt."

He smiles, "what's his name?" I hand over the form, his brows go up. "Well that's going to make things interesting. What are you going to say, when I asked Ram she muttered something about sass. And refused to elaborate." He looks up from the paper, waiting for me to explain.

"Never mind about that," I said frowning, "I don't know what to say, usually it's just, you know who I am and you know why I'm here. No need for explanation. There going to ask why, why, why…" I let out a big sigh.

"So explain, answer the questions, this is the first time that what we do will be seen by the upper class, we had better make our stand a good one." He spoke quietly trying not to intrude too much in my plan, he sat back and put one foot up on the edge of my desk and sipped his horrid coffee.

I nod, and lean back opening a file cabinet taking out a thick file, Trowa's eyes narrow at the file, because he knows what lies within. "Just in case they need proof." I say quietly. My office has the feeling of a tomb.

As we walk out of my office, Darcy and Cat walk up to us, Cat's eyes are alight with happiness, he evidently has taken a liking to my sister, and they come to a stop in front of us. "Cat this is Trowa." I indicated the tall young man to my right, Cat smiles and nods at him. And Trowa does something completely unexpected, he steps forward, leans in and hugs Cat.

"Everything will be alright." He states to the younger, smaller man on the receiving end of the hug. Cat hugged him back briefly, and nodded.

As Cat and I walked down the alleyway to the street I went over and over in my head what I should say, how I should say it, and what my attitude should be like.

Balls. I was totally screwed in my opinion. I looked over to Cat, his head was bowed and he appeared deep in thought, it was a mild spring day, he didn't have a jacket but one of Trowa's old flannel shirts that he had grown out of, an old pair of pants, and even old sneakers. Surprisingly this look suited him just as well as a tux would. His hair was slightly ruffled from sleep.

As we reached the street I stopped walking, Cat carried on a few steps then stopped and looked at me questioningly. I smiled "Where are we headed?"

He blushed a bit, and stammered out that we should head to the palace; as that's where his family would've gone when they realized he wasn't at home. I nodded at him and headed up the street with him trailing behind. Outwardly my face was blank, on the inside I was running through every vile curse I knew, in multiple languages. At one point in my life I was known to the Peacecrafts, I played with their son when we were little, I hoped desperately that they had forgotten me.

Duo Misfit

The best things in life.

George Carlin

Lewis Black

Monty Python.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

We walked quite sometime before we actually saw any other people; the area we live in is in the mostly abandoned warehouse district. It's perfect, secluded enough that only people who need us come out this way, we rarely have stragglers wandering about.

I keep us to a fast walk, not that I was in a hurry to get there, I actually wanted more time to sort everything out, but I was much to nervous to slow down. I glanced over my shoulder to check if Cat was still behind me; as we just passed through large crowd, just recently released from church by their dress. He was there, a step behind me deep in thought again.

As the hum of the city continued around us, my own mind began to wander back to the Peacecrafts, and back to my childhood; before my world had exploded of course. I was happy, as we all were back then. I have an impeccable memory, as I told Cat earlier I remember my own birth; that was fact. So I remember very clearly the prince as my playmate. Over the years I've seen pictures of the family and Milliardo is every bit as handsome as I told him he would be one day. But my affections for the Peacecrafts didn't mean that I wanted them to remember me, that would cause to much trouble, and to many questions that I really didn't want to answer.

Although I wasn't against meeting them again, it would please me greatly to meet the king then I could address to him directly the severe lack of law enforcement. Thoughts swirled around in my head chasing each other about how and what changes needed to be made.

"Luca?" Cat panted out, I turned toward him, he doubles over panting, "slow down… will you…your almost running." I frowned I hadn't realized I was walking so quickly.

"Let's take a break," I nodded toward a bench that was situated in front of a convenience store, he went and sat down, still breathing heavily. I walked over to the soda machines near the bench and bought a couple of drinks, then took up the seat next to him. "About that," I say as though I'm carrying on a conversation, he looks confused.

"About what?" he asks.

I take a sip of my drink, and clear my throat. "My name," I look over at him. "I don't have a problem with you using my first name, but when dealing with parents I like to keep a distance from them. So when you introduce me, please just use Noin. Alright?" I ask.

He nods, not fully understanding why, but he'll comply. "we made good time, the palace is only a few more blocks away." He inclines his head to the right, "just that way." I nod. "me and Mill hang out down here a lot…" he trails off. His breathing has returned to normal and for a little while we just sit drinking our sodas.

I crush my can and rise to my feet tossing it into the recycling bin, "let's get this over with." I say and hold out my hand to him, he grips my arm and I pull him to his feet. He finishes his drink and tosses it after mine. I swing my arm around his shoulders and we walk up the street together.

A few blocks later we walk up to a gate in the great stone wall that completely surrounds the palace. It had been so long since I had seen this wall, since moving into the city I had purposely stayed away from it, so as not to invoke any memories. I give my head a shake and follow Cat through the gate. The guards don't say anything to us; they obviously know who he is.

"Quatre!" the master of the guard runs over and pulls him into a hug, then holds him out by the shoulders to look at him; one would think that he hasn't seen the boy for a year rather than less than twenty-four hours. "Where have you been?" he asks.

Cat I can tell is pleased that he was concerned, but also felt bad that he had caused the older man to worry. "It's kind of involved, and I'd prefer that the explanation only be told once." He states with much dignity. The older man nods, and leads us up the path to the main door of the palace.

As we enter the immaculately clean entry hall, I take a deep breath to steady myself, and I grip the thick brown file folder tighter in my left hand. We walk through the entry hall and to a main hallway, ornately decorated, just as I remember it. And if my memory is correct at the end of this hall is the public study of Stefan Peacecraft, the king. I swallowed carefully, so I don't choke.

The master of the guard walks into the study where a group of people are milling about talking quietly to each other. "look who showed up." He says to the crowd, at which the volume of the room increases substantially, and several people rush over to greet Cat, including the prince. Quatre's parents on the other hand, stay where they are, near the large mahogany desk. The king even rises to his feet, a look of relief on his face, and yet his parents both look passive. I sigh to myself, they are going to make my job very hard I can see it now.

"Where did you go Quatre?" Milliardo asks him.

He opens his mouth to speak, completely forgetting his problems at hand, wanting to tell his friend all about his night, and his morning. I clear my throat quietly; Quatre shuts his mouth with an audible snap, and looks at me over his shoulder. He gives me a little smile, "everyone this is Noin." He gestures toward me, and clears his throat.

"And why is she here Quatre? And where were you all night?" his fathers deep, irritated voice asks. I frown at him.

I naturally speak in a quiet tone, and my voice is husky and soft, that's another give away to tell when get pissed off, my voice changes, it sounds like soft thunder. That's the tone I use now. "Quatre, go get your things." I state.

"things!" Milliardo asks shocked, "where is he going?" he's agitated and worried; he probably thinks I'm the leader of some cult. I give him my patient look, and a once over, he is more attractive than in the pictures, and he has a very nice voice, deep and rich.

No one else in the room utters a sound, Milliardo already asked the major question they wanted answered, and so they all waited in silence for it. I make them wait, and turn my attention back to Quatre; I give him my patient look. He nods his head; he reaches out to a young girl and grabs her hand giving it a visible squeeze, "listen to her please." His eyes flicker between that of the young girl and Milliardo, the latter of which nods his head.

"Quatre." His father says again, anger clear in his voice. But Quatre ignores his father and leaves the room, his father looks around shocked, "where is he going?" he asks the room, obviously not expecting an answer.

"He's gone to get his things like I asked him." I state, as soft thunder rolls through the room. All the attention is focused now solely on me, this is by far the larges group I've had in one of these meetings, but I'm reluctant to ask the Peacecrafts to leave. "He's moving out." It is said simply but not one person in the room understands the reasoning behind it.

"He's not going anywhere!" his father practically shouts, and moves forward in the room toward me, he intends to by pass me, but I calmly step into his direct path, and he stops as I'm now standing directly in front of the only door out of the office.

I look at his father, at the man he looks so much like. "We are going to talk, and I'm going to explain why he's moving out, in a way that hopefully you'll understand." It's a light insult but a vein his is forehead pops a bit at my barb. I gesture at the sitting area that he's standing by, and he has a seat, his wife moves and sits next to him, I walk forward and sit on the couch opposite the Winners, and the prince takes the seat next to me. I clear my throat, "Firstly I'm going to tell you why he's moving out and your all going to listen." I make eye contact with everyone for just a moment before moving on to the next.

"Quatre has told me that several months ago, he advised you all that he was homosexual." I pause studying his fathers face, and reaction, neither of which I like at all. "and while his friends haven't regarded him differently at all, from what I've witnessed just now and from what he himself has contested to, his problem is actually with you." At this I make eye contact with his father, and hold his gaze, he shifts uncomfortably; I don't look away, he's the reason why I'm here.

"Your son is a homosexual, and he's probably known that all his life, amongst males studies have proven that they know by the age of four or five." I sigh; he doesn't look swayed at all. "coming out and tell all of you that he is gay, would take a lot of courage, knowing that you might lose a friend, or someone will treat you differently. However that's not the problem here, his problem is that you, Mr. Winner, don't treat him differently."

I pause again, struggling to rein in my temper; he looks passive, like I'll say my peace then leave. How I wish I could reach over and slap him. "When your child tells you that he's gay, you don't keep setting him up with girls." I glare at him, he flinches a bit. Good. "he mentioned a girl named Claire, that's now in a hospital heavily drugged. How unfortunate that the girl was unstable right?"

I shake my head, "you might not understand the damage you're inflicting on your son, and that's fine, you don't have to at the moment, but your son sought out our organization, to help him, since living with you is apparently suffocating him, he will be moving out, and moving in with us, in three months time I'll call you to make an appointment for you to visit, until then you won't seek him out, if you happed to see him you say 'hello, nice weather' and walk away. Understand?" I ask impatiently.

"How old are you?" Mr. Winner asks, hoping to gain some ground to make a point.

I smile pleasantly at him, "Under twenty," I say mildly, I raise my left arm still holding the file folder and drop it on the table. "and so are all the people in here, look through it, read my notes, and read the deposition written by each, if you have any humanity," at this I look doubtful, "you'll do as I instruct and wait for my call."

I stood up, and looked at the king who had half-sat on the edge of his desk, I looked directly at him, "just if you were curious, the contents of this file are all Sanq born, most haven't even been to another city, also… this file isn't even a fifth of the documents I have in total for Sanq alone." I nod to him, "you and me should have a talk about a lot of things. But right now I don't have the time." I reach into my pocket and pull a card out, and hand it to the prince. "that's my number, give me a call." I state.

I walk towards the door and pause, "for Quatre's friends he can see you as often as he likes, bear in mind that his curfew is nine, and he does have chores." I head out the door and down the hall, sitting on a bench in the entry way was Cat waiting for me, a couple of bags at his feet. He stood up at my approach, when I reached him I grab one bag, and he grabbed the other. We head out the front door, down the path, on to the street and make our way home.

Duo Misfit.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I stand in my private office staring blankly out the big window jut behind my desk. 'I've been such a fool.' I think to myself, and pour myself another straight shot of an extraordinarily aged bandy, and knock it back hardly tasting it as it burned its way down my throat. 'That young girl, Noin, hadn't said there were pictures.' He had been horribly unprepared for that, he had picked up the file just after she left the room and opened it up to see what was in that file that this girl thought would convince Winner to not go after his son. The first page in said file was a picture it was black and white, regular size, of a young girl with a lip piercing, she couldn't have been more than fourteen. The entire right hand side of her face was covered in bruises, lip spilt open, eye swollen almost entirely closed, and on the left side there was a cut that went through her eyebrow and down just a fraction into her eyelid. It was gruesome. That picture was paper clipped to the report that went with it, in cramped writing filling eight pages were Noin's notes, horribly detailed. The next five pages were what Noin had called their depositions, it was written by the young girl in the picture, with an odd detachment.

The rest of the report was again filled with the Noin's cramped hand, more notes on the girl's behavior, how well she was doing, the last part was just a note that the girls parents had failed to get their act together, and that this young girl was going to live at the lighthouse as there organization's base of operations is evidently called. The note its self looked like it was written almost as an after thought, but coming through the hastily cramped scrawl, was anger, and hatred, pure disgust at the parents. Noin's anger.

He must've stood staring at that picture for three minutes before he snapped out of the trance-like state he was in. Winner was furious, he stated he would put an end to this outrageous behavior of his sons, and stood up to go after them. "Sit!" I had yelled at him, he looked at me like I had grown another head, "you will do as she says." I stated hollowly and handed over the picture. His reaction was just like mine only his jaw actually dropped open. I had then told everyone to leave Quatre alone until he contacted us. Took the picture back from Winner and left the room going to my private office, and had spent the rest of the day going through each report. Memorizing it, each report, and each picture, and there were lots of pictures, so much as twelve in one report

I glanced at my desk and stared at the closed file, all Sanq born, all my people. Not even a fifth of what she had. I knew what I had to do, I had to go there and talk to her, discuss this with her. So many things needed to change. I sat back at my desk again, rolling the crystal glass in my hands and stared vacantly down at my desk. This is my first order of business tomorrow, I leaned forward and picked up the old fashioned phone and dialed the number without conscious thought.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice asked.

"Captain, I need you to track down Noin," I pause, "for tomorrow morning."

"Yes, Highness." He replies sleepy-ness gone.

I hung up the phone, stood up and left my office for my bedchamber, I felt so weary all I wanted to do was curl up around my wife and stay there forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was out in full force as Cat and I left the palace. He didn't say anything as we walked down the drive and through the gate, and I appreciated that more than he could ever know. I felt raw; dealing with ignorant people always left me feeling that way. But this was worse I had challenged the King, and I knew he would call on me shortly, and I knew I would have to discuss Jordan, as she was the worst case I had ever dealt with. But those were still some fresh scars I wasn't all that ready to go over.

We were halfway home, walking slowly, when he spoke up. "Luca," he cleared his throat, "I thought you had to pick up something?" he had thought I had forgotten.

"No, I didn't have to pick up anything I just was buying time," I frowned slightly I had hoped he had forgotten my reason for delaying our outing. "I needed to get everything organized in my head before we went, that's all." I look over to him; he had a thoughtful expression on his face, and was nodding his head slowly.

We reached the lighthouse; I rolled open the front door, and stepped inside glancing around, on the other side of the room, near the sleeping mats Wufei was giving lessons, basic science class by the looks of what's written on the black board.

"Here Cat," I said and handed him the other bag, I smiled, "go put your stuff away." He grins at me and took off to the second level and ran across the catwalk toward the spare bedroom we had.

I made my way to my office, Sally was there with Mika, eight years old, male, he was sniffling and rubbing his right eye, I quickly assess the situation, it looked like Mika fell down somewhere, as he had skinned both knees pretty bad, Sally was speaking in quite tones, but the rigidity of her back spoke that something else happened, I stood in the doorway waiting for Sally to finish and for the explanation. Sally stood straight and lifted Mika off the doctor's padded table and put him on the floor, she pulled a green sucker out from her breast pocket and handed it to him, he smiled shyly and took off past me out the door, I had moved just in time.

I walked in and closed the door, moving toward my desk. "What happened?" I asked and sat down.

She sighed, "Walker pushed him down, don't worry he's already been punished." She points out the picture window that was right across from my desk. Walker was standing with his back flush with the wall just near the kitchen entrance, arms straight out with a few rulers on his forearms, kneeling in front of Walker was one of the goofiest people I will ever meet, Duo Maxwell, though goofy as he is, he's just as tormented by his past as the rest of us. He was talking quietly to the boy, berating him against violent acts towards others.

That's something we always have to be on the lookout for, violent children, as studies have proven that people who are abused when they were children, have a higher percentage of turning around and becoming violent themselves. Tears fill Walkers eyes, and he nods agreeing with Maxwell, Duo reaches out and takes the rulers off Walkers arms and pulls him into a hug. I stop watching them as I know the rest, Walker will go apologize to Mika of his own accord, that's how it's done around here, if the child isn't sorry for there actions, we won't force them to apologize as that doesn't teach them anything, what we strive to teach them why there actions are wrong so they understand. They will feel remorse and want to make amends, they will then learn something.

The rest of my day was spent brooding over Jordan, I had pulled out her file from the cabinet and spent the afternoon reviewing it, not that I needed to I would've known this case off memory even if I didn't have an excellent one.

Jordan was my favorite you see.

She was a very smart only nine but brilliant all the same. We aren't really supposed to have favorites but it's hard, sometimes one kid will get to you, and you can't turn from them since they need you, they get under your skin, wrap themselves around your heart and live there, until one day you're surprised to find yourself completely in love with them. That you would do anything for them. Jordan got under my skin.

She was one of the first that came to us for help, nearly two years ago. I didn't know her for very long, only a year, far to short of a time. She died. I failed her. I sat by her side for the last few hours of her life, holding her hand. She was so pretty, dark haired, light eyed, tanned skin, little girl, they ruined that, a chunk of her hair was missing, her eyes bruised and swollen, cuts, scratches and bruises covered her body, her little body sustaining all this injury in less than a twelve hour period. I had told them I would be back in the morning, when I arrived I only found Jordie face down on a threadbare rug in the living room. I carried her home; Sally drugged her up to keep the pain away, and I watched her die, slowly, as her little body struggled for breath.

It was late, the main room was dark, and I glanced at the clock it was just after eleven, I'd been sitting here since I had gotten back. I stood up and left the office grabbing my flask as I went. I walked through the warehouse pausing at the main door to put on my old gray wool duster. I left the warehouse. Walking down the alley and up the street.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fathers face was so pale; whatever was in that file must be horrible to make him look like that. He shouted at Mr. Winner, and handed him a photo, his expression was worse than fathers. He took the picture back and left the room telling us not to try and find Quatre.

We sat in silence for a while, and then Mr. Winner got up and left his wife following him. Mother and the Captain left after them talking in low voices. Just Relena, Otto and I remained. We sat silently. I shook myself and rose to my feet.

"Well at least we know he's alright." I spoke, the others nodding their agreement. I shook my head and left the room going down the hall, I meandered through the halls, taking the long route to my rooms.

I was thinking about that girl, Noin, Quatre said that was her name, she was beautiful and she seemed very smart. I was running through everything she had said in my head not really paying any attention to where I was going I stopped when I reached my door. I entered my rooms thinking that Noin was familiar I've seen her before of that I was certain, but the feeling was more than that, more than I might've passed her on the street a few times. When she had looked at me earlier, she studied me with those big dark eyes of hers, she made me want to fidget I hadn't felt the urge to fidget in over four years. It was something about her mannerisms and her eyes that seemed familiar; 'I will have to think about it' I thought as I stepped into the shower.

I spent the rest of the day attending lessons, most of which were exceedingly dull the only one I had enjoyed was fencing, after the hard workout practicing form, movements, and then a match with Otto, I had another shower, and dressed for dinner.

Dinner was pleasant for the most part, father was absent though that wasn't highly unusual, I joked about with Otto and Relena. After dinner I had homework to do, Relena and Otto went out to the movies so I had a quiet night, though close to midnight I was starting to get impatient, that morning I had decided to read that file, and father was still in his office with it.

I was just about to turn in when I heard fathers footsteps in the hall, they sounded heavy like father was really tired. He passed down the hall, and around the corner, I gave him half an hour, then I stole out of my room and down through the halls to read that file. I entered my fathers study, sat behind his desk and opened the file, and with a building sense of revulsion as I read through each report.

It was two in the morning by the time I had gotten through the file, I walked slowly through the halls, absorbing everything I had read, I entered my room and crashed on to my bed and fell into a troubled sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I leaned against a building and stared at my hands they were all bloody, I even had a long sliver sticking out of my right hand, it must've been three inches long, it was in between my middle knuckle and my ring knuckle. It hurt a lot, but that's what I get for raging like an insane person at Jordie's old house. It wasn't the first time I've done that, but I've no doubt that this was the worst time I put my hand through the wall. I poured some of my liquor over my hand until Sally can look at it, I swear as it burns.

I stumble up the road, and walked through the broken gate, I kept to the path mostly, I am drunk so I'm weaving along the path, quite suddenly I give a lurch off to the left, and meander my way down the row, to the granite tombstone near the end of the row. I collapse to my knees, and stare at the tombstone.

Jordie Noin

Beloved Daughter

Of

Luca Noin

There was no way in hell I would've buried her under the name her bastard parents gave her. She was the daughter of my soul, and I'll always love her. I started to cry at some point as I sat there staring at the grave of my daughter. I leaned against the back of another tombstone and stare vacantly, crying occasionally. At some point I slipped into a half sleep.

Duo Misfit


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Morning dawned far to early for my liking, but I got up and got ready for the day, showered, trimmed my beard, changed into my formal outfit and braced myself for the day. I stepped out into the hall, the Captain was waiting for me, he looked nervous.

"Highness," he greets with a bow.

"Captain." I greet back. He hands over a thin file, I open it and glance through looking for the address alone, and I need to talk to that girl. The address, I look up at the Captain. "This can't be right." I state. But the look on his face, the haggardness of lack of sleep, and stress, answers my question. He worked hard no doubt to make sure that his information was correct he probably triple checked the information. I shake my head Ash McMahon's old rundown warehouse, I remember asking if he was going to sell it last year, he said it still had its uses, he looked guarded, and he didn't want me to know. He knew the purpose of the warehouse and he didn't tell me what was going on in my own country. Why?

I snapped the file closed, "get him on the vid-phone." I state to the Captain in a tone that was nothing less than demanding.

He shifts uncomfortably, "I tried Highness, and there wasn't an answer." I grind my teeth, of course not. I hand over the file, and storm down the hall I knock on my son's door, and then enter.

"Milliardo get up." I state to the still clothed young man lying on the bed. I cross my arms and wait, he jerks awake when I spoke and sits up rubbing his face.

"Father? What's wrong?" he asks confused.

I smile slightly; he's still so much a young boy. "Nothing really, I just thought you should be included in this trip of mine." He sits up just a fracture straighter all serious, "get changed Milliardo, and meet me in the entry hall." I turn and walk back into the hall and proceed to my small conference room, my advisors are all there waiting for me.

"Gentlemen," I speak to the room they all rise, I bow, "we are to take a field trip this morning." I spin on my heel and half listen to their confused babbling and proceed down the hall I go down the next flight of stairs coming face to face with my young daughter, my wife, and the ever present Otto. "I would like for all you to accompany me today." My wife frowns at this, just as confused as my advisors but she doesn't babble, she just inclines her head. Milliardo comes down the stairs across from me and I'm glad to see that he's ready to go. I call Pagan for the cars. And wait as the advisors grumble to themselves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I knocked on the med door, hoping that she wasn't sleeping in there as she had taken up doing recently. There wasn't an answer, no gruff reply, I open the door and walk in she isn't there and from the state of the room; she hasn't been there in hours. It's not entirely unheard of that Luca sometimes goes for night rambles, a walk around the city a bit and she's usually up to par again.

This time it's different, I stare at the desk, I know that file just by sight, there are only two files Luca has ever owned that were red, one was for Jordie, the other was for something she never spoke of and the latter was in the bank vault and only Luca had the clearance to get into it.

What in the name of hell would've possessed her to pull out Jordie's file? I spin on my heel grabbing her clipboard and walk to the kitchen; it was late, for us already to be getting started that's why I went to get her. I walk back into the kitchen, Duo and Darcy are arguing over something. Trowa pulled himself from the conversation he was having with Cat and turned toward me. "What's wrong Ram?" he asks

I look over the room, and then meet his gaze, "She's not there." I swallowed carefully, "and Jordie's file is out." I say in an almost whisper. Everyone in the room stilled, Darcy walked out of the room, and she didn't say anything. I heard her walking up the stairs and down the catwalk to Luca's room, a knock, door opening, then silence, no voices. She obviously wasn't in her room either.

Darcy came back down stairs, still not saying anything to us, she walked to far wall tapped a number on to the vid-phone, and Grandpa came on screen, Darcy stood like a soldier at ease the same as Luca. She briefed him as what was going on he said he would head right over. The screen went blank.

"Alright," I said to the room, "the meeting of the Eld will be put off for a little while, we might as well go over the schedule for today." I flipped up a page and fumbled through the schedule.

Twenty minutes later the scheduling part of the meeting was over and Grandpa had shown up, Heero and Cat were put in charge of fixing breakfast. While the other held conference with the old man in Luca's office.

"How long has she been gone?" he asked us. The room was quiet.

I clear my throat, "we don't know. She was late to the meeting, I came to get her, and she wasn't here." I stated. He nodded and advised that we wait for an hour then if she still wasn't back, we would act.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cars rolled to a stop in the abandoned warehouse district and I got out, the others following suit. The Captain informed us that we had to walk; the gates that led into that area had been locked years before. We followed him up and through an alley way, we walked in silence the babbling of the advisors had even stopped for the time being. As we approached the old warehouse, I noticed signs of repair, the Captain really wasn't wrong there were people living here.

What was Ash thinking to keep this from me?

The Captain led us a little farther into the area; there was an expanse of emptiness around the building, almost like a playground. Just as I thought this, Relena had pointed out a chalk drawing on the concrete it was a grid, for a game, probably four squares.

I found myself standing at the door, I was nervous on the other side of that door could be more children like in the file I held. Only this time it would be much worse as they would be moving, in pain, whimpering. I steeled myself against what could be behind the door, and knocked. For a full sixty seconds nothing happened no one moved, and I dared not even to breathe. Then a clang was heard from behind the door and it rolled open smoothly, a young girl, barely sixteen, with a lip piercing and a light scar above her left eye, going through her eyebrow looked at him. Voices floated out on the air, children talking, laughing. She raise her left brow questioningly I had forgotten myself.

I sweep into a regal bow, and rise, "I am Stefan Peacecraft." I stated and her eye brows shot up, then she frowned and opened her mouth but I cut her off, rudely but she needn't jump to conclusions, "I'm here to see Noin and to return this." I held out the file.

That had surprised her and she took it, opened it up and muttered, "I'm gonna skin her." Then closed the folder with a snap. She looked back up at me, and sighed, "I'm Ramses, and I don't curtsey." She stepped back into the building allowing us entrance.

As my eyes adjusted to the light I really took note of the place, it was being patched up, and still needed some work but it was wonderful. Children were running around laughing, others were playing a game, they were happy here, and they felt safe. I smiled lightly while looking around. Ramses was watching me she was trying to gauge my reaction. I turned to her slowly still smiling, "this place is wonderful Ramses." She smiles a little at that, "it has the feel of a home." I say quietly and honestly she nods.

"Yes, yes it does…" she whispers, and leads us further into the warehouse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Who's talking to me? Why are they talking to me?

I open my eyes, and blink a couple of times to clear my vision. There's a man standing over me, a Priest, I sit up and look around, and come face to stone with Jordie's grave marker.

"It's early young one, shouldn't you be getting home?" the elderly Priest says softly to me. I nod and rise, sticking my hands in my pockets, to hide my damaged hand and also to make sure I wasn't rolled at some point in my drunken state. Keys, money, and flask, everything's intact. I head out of the small lovely yet sad graveyard and go down the street.

Just after I had turned the corner, taking me out of sight of the sad little graveyard, I stopped. Leaning against the building I tried to ground myself. I have to get it together before I went home, as it is Ram was going to freak out since I had just taken off but she didn't need to see how upset I was. I rubbed my good left hand over my face and sighed deeply, and started again off down the street, wishing desperately I could just find a hole to crawl in and hide for the next hundred years.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ram had been gone for quite some time; she said she'd be right back. Maybe Luca's home and Ram is giving her the third degree. I stand and head for the office door; I open it and walk out into the main room. The children were being unruly as all the Elders were distracted, I glance around looking for Ramses, and I spot her talking to someone I never imagined would come here. Mostly because I had tried damn hard to keep this from him, from them, he brought everyone, even the advisors for god sakes. They didn't need this. I sighed and walked over to them purposefully, Ram heard my approach and turned in my direction, and that alerted everyone else to my presence.

Stefan looked at me, brows raised looking quite shocked that I was there, of course he would've recognized my warehouse, and that I kept this from him, but he obviously didn't think I'd be there. I turned to Ramses and spoke to her alone.

"Dear, I would like to have a word with them alone please." She nods and walks away; it's very hard now to make Ram feel uncomfortable or put-out. She simply doesn't allow that of herself. I grab Stefan's arm and pull him back outside every one else follows us. I take him down a distance away from the door and look at him, "what are you doing here?" I ask, anger showing in my voice.

His jaw drops open, eyes wide, "I could ask the same of you!" he shouts at me, "I could ask more then that of you, you hid this from me, kept me in the dark" he shakes his head. "I could've done something to stop this from happening!" he almost growls out.

I shake my head. Of course he would think like that, but I've learned something about the parents of the children that are just behind that wall, that's human nature at its finest. "Stefan, there is almost nothing you could've done, asides from hire more guards. And yes I did keep this from you with good reason. These children in there don't need a sterile environment to hang out in while there parents are getting their act together. They don't need government run child centers." I pause, shaking my head again.

"They need a home, where someone will sing them to sleep, hug them if they get scared, and kiss their owies better. They need to be loved and living here they are very much loved every one of them. And the kids who run this place don't need the government mucking about in their affairs Do you understand?" I stand there looking at him, I would bet my fortune that he hadn't thought about it that way.

"I have no intention of moving them." He spoke quietly, "but I believe there is something I can do to prevent those things from happening… the things in that file." He stopped talking.

"File?" I don't believe it. "She gave you a file?" when he nodded I swore. Every one looked surprised. "I can't believe she gave you a file." After a moments silence I look up at him. "It had Ramses in it didn't it?"

"The young girl inside, the one who doesn't curtsey?" he asks with a light smile playing about his mouth, and nods his face growing more serious. "What happened to her was horrible." I nod in agreement, but a red file had popped into my head, of a case more horrible than what happened to Ram, and suddenly a thought came to me, she had engineered this; she thought there was something Stefan could do, however she probably didn't think until later that she would have to discuss the red file.

Luca had broken down after Jordie's death; she wouldn't see anyone except Ramses, Trowa and I. She had cut herself off in order to heal and she did but it's still too fresh. I sighed and turned around, some of the children and ventured outside, I called out to one. "Lucivar!" A young boy, long blonde hair, dark blue eyes came running over.

"Yes Grandpa?" he asks politely, the boy was always polite to me but from what I heard from the Eld about his behavior Darcy had been right to rename him from Lucas to Lucivar.

I reach out and ruffle his hair, I know he doesn't like it but I do it anyway, and he indulges me just like a grandson would. "Go get your mother for me." He nods and runs off back into the building.

Milliardo looks at me one eyebrow raised, "Grandpa?" he questions.

I smile, "An honorary one, yes."

Of course the young girl that walks out of the building and toward us really isn't who'd they'd expect to be the boys mother. It was obvious that the young girl wasn't really the boy's mother but they were all still shocked that someone the age of the princess would be called mother by a seven year old.

She sides up next to me and waits for me to begin, half her attention on the playground. "Darcy, stand down the red alert," I speak to her, Milliardo is standing next to me and I sense him shift slightly, he must think the red alert reference was made about them. "I know where she is, roughly." She looks at me I have all of her attention now. "She went to the graveyard, I would imagine she would be home soon." An unexplainable sad and knowing look came over her face she nodded, turned on her heel and walked back inside to tell the others.

"Who's at the graveyard?" Milliardo again questions.

"Noin." I state simply, they'll hear the rest of the story soon enough, from Luca herself. I turn to them, "well Stefan, how about I give you the grand tour?" he nods, and we go back inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had stopped at a bathroom in the park to wash my hand off, hoping I won't get and earful from Sally about damaging my hand, but after I washed the blood away it looked worse, the blood had hidden the swelling somewhat. I grimace and turn it over, there's a piece of glass stuck in my palm that I hadn't noticed before. The hope of not getting an earful was fully shot to hell now; I head out of the bathroom and walk the remaining blocks to the lighthouse, and the lectures awaiting me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The tour actually hadn't taken that long, and Ash had let us wander about, a few times even one of the Eld had asked for a hand with something. I had now, helped do laundry, helped make a snack, and even was a pony in a game of cowboys, my name was lighting. I sat on a box outside in the mid-morning sunlight, leaning against the wall Otto was with me, so was one of the Eld, his name was Heero, a very quiet boy.

Until he had started shouting in Japanese, the kids all turned toward him and then started to head inside. He stood there with his arms crossed looking very serious, it wasn't until almost all of the kids were inside that I noticed her walking slowly down the alley way toward us, she looked like she was made of glass, like if she moved to fast she would shatter. Heero walked passed me following after the other children through the door, he was heading to get the others. I was on my feet now and crossing the playground to meet her.

I had no idea what I was going to say once I reached her but I had to go to her. Something had pulled me; it could've been her dark eyes. I pulled up in front of her, still blank of mind. I looked at her intensely, studying her.

Her hair was all ruffled from sleep, and slightly wet, like she had morning dew in her hair, her clothes were the same, she must've slept outside. Her eyes were red rimmed, and there were faint tear tracks down her cheeks. I hadn't really realized I was staring at her until she started to fidget, that's when I noticed her hand; she had moved her hand out of her pocket and had fiddled with a button on her coat. She was right handed, because she still used that hand to fiddle with a button, even though it was damaged.

I reached out and grabbed her hand, she winced a bit. I pulled out my monogrammed handkerchief; that my mother insisted I carry, and wiped at the blood running from her hand. The sliver in her hand was huge not just in length, but also in diameter it was at least half an inch round. And she had glass in the palm of her hand it was a curved piece of clear glass. It looked to be from a liquor bottle; it was embedded pretty deep. I shook my head, and muttered, "How did you do this." She stared into my face not answering.

I wrapped my handkerchief around her hand trying to stem the flow and looked up into her eyes, I raised my eye brows at her, indicating I was waiting for my answer she blushed, and glanced away. She took hold of the handkerchief and held it to her hand, I released my grip and stepped back just a fraction, when a shout sounded from the warehouse door.

It was Ram. She ran across the playground at full speed and skidded to a stop just before she reached us, she glanced at me and then to Noin, then to the handkerchief she held to her hand that was quickly turning the green handkerchief dark with blood. "We were worried," she stated simply, and grabbed Noin by the coat and led her back across the playground.

Just as they were passing me by Noin reached out her left hand and grabbed my right she squeezed my hand I felt a jolt up my arm and into my stomach and I fell into step with her, and gave her hand a squeeze back. We walked back into the warehouse, and all my fathers' men, plus the Eld were standing around talking about something in a heated manor. We passed by them just out of earshot so I didn't know what they were arguing about. Ram opened the med-office door and turned around, and gave a small start to see me standing there, she glanced at Noin, who had her head down, and then back at me, then down to our hands. She motioned us into the office, and quietly said "I'll get Sally." Then headed off to the group meeting that was happening twenty feet away.

I led Noin into the office and closed the door, I led her over to the doctors table and she hopped up onto it, the air around her seemed tangible with her sadness. I wanted so badly to make her smile, but I had no ideas, I still hadn't though of anything to say.

I stand right in front of her, mind working franticly, when she leans her head forward onto my chest and lets out a shuttering sigh, I pull her into a hug, and hold her as she gets a handle on her emotions.

"I put my hand through a wall." She says whispers, "I was drunk," a pause, "Don't tell the others, they don't know, they don't need to know."

I nod and whisper back that I won't, I rub her back hoping to calm her some, she mumbled feels good, and relaxes against me some more. She breathes deeply, sniffling a bit, and leans back, with her left hand brushes away tears that had escaped her dark eyes. She raises her head up but doesn't look up into my face, or eyes, she just stares at my light gray tie.

The office door opens suddenly, letting in more light, the office was by no meansdark, there was a lamp on the corner of desk that was on, but the blind to the main room was closed, I blink, and turn toward the door, and the young woman standing there. She moves to the cupboards and rifles through some of them for a moment or two. Noin leans back against the wall and again takes up staring vacantly, I hop up onto the doctors table on her left, and I take up holding her good hand and lean back against the wall with her. At this action she turns her head and looks at me, right into my eyes, she gives me a sad little smile, and turns her head away, her short dark hair falling into her eyes.

And in that instant I knew everything, I remembered who she reminded me of.

Duo Misfit.


End file.
